Many motorcycles have large engines that consume fuel at a relatively rapid rate. In addition, some motorcycles are designed with relatively small fuel tanks to create a particular appearance. For example, a motorcycle fuel tank may be made thinner and smaller so that more room is created around a motorcycle driver.
The small fuel tank may cause many motorcycles to suffer from a limited operating range, which can be a great inconvenience to a motorcycle rider. When operating in sparsely populated areas, a motorcycle may not have enough range to travel between fuel stations.
Motorcycles typically use saddlebags to store or hold objects. For example a motorcycle driver may use saddlebags to hold various types of luggage or clothing for a trip. Saddlebags are generally positioned on the sides of motorcycles. Saddlebags may be made of leather and they may have a shape that is specific to the motorcycle.
Motorcycle owners frequently spend a significant amount of money and time so that their motorcycle has a specific appearance. They do not wish to add items to their motorcycles that unfavorably alter the appearance of the motorcycle.
What is needed is an additional fuel tank for a motorcycle that can be added to a motorcycle without altering the overall appearance of the motorcycle.